


Open Doors

by kwlosko, wonwhoops



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT13 - Freeform, what is this hell what am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/pseuds/kwlosko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwhoops/pseuds/wonwhoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting thirteen sexually ambiguous teenage boys in the same household and forcing them to spend all of their time together is probably the worst case of "What could possibly go wrong? 8D"</p><p>Currently: Wonwoo likes teasing, Minghao is competitive, and Mingyu is absolutely not going to show that this is getting to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> "Behind closed doors is an open dorm." - nisakomi
> 
> Saved as what_have_i_gotten_myself_into_now.docx

The scrape of metal against wood first got Minghao’s attention, but it was the choked scream that made his attention snap upward, his eyes focus across the room.

Mingyu’s eyes were wide, tall frame awkwardly bent backwards over himself in a desperate attempt to catch Jihoon’s laptop from where it had slipped off the desk - due to his own clumsiness, Minghao was sure. The taller made soft, anxious noises as he gently pushed it back up onto the desk, before letting out a breath of relief.

“Nice,” was all the younger murmured at first, a smirk coming onto his lips as the elder jumped and spun towards him, almost knocking it over again. “Very…” The word, what was the word… “Smooth, Gyu.”

“Please don't tell Jihoon.” The words were rushed, worried, and Minghao let out an exaggerated sound of consideration as he thought them over.

“I could not tell him. Or… I could, and watch him tell you another… lecture. That sounds fun.” Normally, the elder wouldn't really bother - Mingyu had done it enough and Jihoon was used to it to the point where it usually just got an exasperated sigh and a hand dragging down the smaller’s face, but his laptop was… a different story. It didn't have the same meaning as it would to most people, to most of them, and that was strong enough. It was his livelihood, it was _theirs_ \- as a composer, as a writer, as a producer, if he lost that laptop, they were all sunk.

Watching him lecture Mingyu on that topic was… a tempting thought. Minghao wondered if they’d notice if he ran and grabbed popcorn, before it started. Actually, he wondered how much Jihoon would care about that...

“Minghao…” It came out as a whine, Mingyu’s lips turning into a little pout. “You wouldn’t do that to me…”

“You… You don’t think so?” It was hard for Minghao not to laugh, at the trust that Mingyu was putting in him - even if it was clearly a forced attempt, in the first place.

Mingyu just whined again, noticeably more distressed. “I need to stop embarrassing myself in front of you.”

“Good luck.” This time, Minghao really did laugh, shaking his head to himself. “I’m sure Jihoon-hyung… grateful for everything I already told him. I mean, how many times you have already…” It wasn’t as though the younger was always around him - Mingyu’s luck just seemed to be especially bad in front of his so-called best friend.

And didn’t Mingyu know it. “Yeah? Well, Jihoon still likes me better than you!”

Minghao tensed at the words too quickly, rushing for some kind of snarky response. It took too long; it was harder than it should have been, and it took him a moment before he realized that he couldn’t come up with one because… Because it was true. Jihoon would undoubtedly pick Mingyu over him any day, for any reason, unless the situation either called for speaking Mandarin (and even then, he would probably turn to Junhui), or…

“Well, I dance better than you!”

Minghao was not flustered. He was _not_. But Mingyu was, if the way that his eyes widened and then his dark skin begin to show the tiniest flush of pink was any indication. “Yeah? Well, I’m a better rapper!”

“That’s debatable.” For a second, Minghao managed to get the snark back, narrowing his eyes on the words and deadpanning them in a way that visibly made the elder bristle.

“It’s not debatable! Your rapping would only fit into a kids’ song!”

And there went his composure again.

“You can’t control your arms, l…” Shit, what was the phrase? “Let alone dance!”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

Minghao simply (aggressively) pointed at Jihoon’s laptop, trying to keep his expression as level as possible, to stop his frustration for seeping into it. It didn’t work, not as well as it should have. “Proof!”

“Not proof!” For a split second, Mingyu looked as if he were going to caress the machine, to show just how fine it was, before he thought better of it and stepped in the opposite direction. “It’s still in one piece!” Instead of actually touching it, his arm snapped out to point at it just as aggressively, only to hit something behind him.

Wonwoo flinched when Mingyu’s hand smacked into his stomach, before simply wrinkling his nose. “Alright, but I don't think I’m gonna stay in one piece if you keep doing that.” His attention went upward before the taller could reply, gaze focusing across the room. “Minghao, can-”

“Hyung!” The youngest cut him off before he could continue, resisting the urge to dig his fingers into the couch cushions as he turned a grin up at the pair, too sharp, too directly at Mingyu. “Mingyu-hyung almost broke Jihoon-hyung’s computer! Can you believe? That's so funny, right?!”

And just like that, Wonwoo’s attention went right back to Mingyu, a soft, amused smile playing on his lips already. “Seriously?”

Mingyu was honestly beginning to look distressed, his eyes pleading with Wonwoo to… Well, to do anything but what they all knew that he was about to. “Not this again! Tell him that I’m not clumsy!”

Wonwoo cocked an eyebrow, as he slipped around Mingyu. As he spoke, he crossed the room, plopping onto the couch beside Minghao. “Mingyu, you’re the clumsiest person that I know.”

He nearly choked, eyes wide and begging futilely for him to come to his side. “Wonwon, why are you doing this to me?!”

Wonwoo pretended to consider it for a moment, toying with a fray in the fabric as he leaned back into the cushions. “Well, you calling me that isn’t exactly helping.”

“Soo and Cheol let me give them nicknames,” Mingyu mumbled under his breath, distress turning back into a pout much too quickly, as Minghao’s smirk only got so, so much worse.

“Jisoo-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung also let you fuc-”

“Minghao!” Oh, there was that distress again, accompanied by a flush bright enough to show clearly through his dark skin. And the younger _adored_ it.

Minghao threw his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders, pulling him in close, mostly by his neck. At that angle, he had to twist a bit to see the other boy, but it was worth it. For a half second, Wonwoo’s eyes went wide, but then they just warmed, a soft laugh spilling from his lips. He liked being close to everyone, especially physically, but especially Minghao. And the younger was going to do everything that he could to exploit it, looking up at Mingyu and absolutely _grinning_.

As if the taller didn’t look distressed enough, already. “Minghao, don’t make that face!”

“What face?” His grin only got bigger as Wonwoo made himself comfortable, shifting in closer, clearly pleased and either oblivious to how Mingyu was reacting or not caring enough to fix it. “It’s just my face! What do you want to say, Mingyu? Do you not like my face?”

Mingyu fumbled with his words, clearly trying to find some way of saving himself, but he stopped before he could dig the hole any deeper. “Wonwoo, he’s being mean!”

“Sounds like you’re the one who’s being mean,” the elder replied too simply, his smile too warm for the teasing, as he curled up against Minghao and all but nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Won, you don’t mean that…” Mingyu was just pouting worse now, his eyes big and soft and puppy-like. He was exaggerating, of course, trying to get Wonwoo on his side, but the elder knew that just as well as Minghao did. Only one of them could pull that off.

“But Gyu, you _basically_ just said he’s ugly.” As if Wonwoo hadn’t been grinning enough, now it was clear that he was struggling not to laugh, as he teased. His gentle poking, though, was roughly countered by the youngest’s pointed smirk.

“I did not!” Mingyu’s voice cracked just the tiniest bit, just enough to pull a chuckle from Minghao’s lips. “Wonwon, why are you taking his side? ... Some best friends you guys are…”

“Again, you calling me Wonwon is not helping.” There was a soft chuckle on the words, only for it to melt into a happy sigh as Minghao nuzzled his cheek into his hair - a possessive mark that Mingyu had picked up on, but if Wonwoo had, he didn't seem to care. “Also, Minghao lets me do this shit…”

“I- You do that to me all the time!” Now Mingyu honestly looked a little bit surprised, maybe a tiny bit hurt, and Minghao could feel Wonwoo begin to tense up against him. But the taller covered it, just pouting again, exaggerating it like the child he was. “I cuddle you better than him, anyway!”

And just like that, before any concern could arise, Minghao tensed, his grip tightening, because he instantly knew where this was going. “Mingyu, don't start-”

“He's always been closer to me!” He spoke indirectly, as if the subject weren't in the room, except that he was pointing strongly at the now rather confused boy curled up on the couch. “I've known him for longer! We’re even in the same unit! And we get along better! And he likes my-”

“Yeah? Well, he… He’s mine!” Minghao pushed confidence like he hadn't messed up the words, like there wasn't a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him not to do this. He gripped the elder’s shirt and forced him up, allowing himself to face his wide eyes. He was _not_ going to let Mingyu win this, especially when he brought Wonwoo into it.

“He is not _yours_! He likes me just as- Oh my God!”

Minghao’s lips were crushed against Wonwoo’s, feeling the taller’s breath catch for just a moment against them before he started to relax. He melted into him quickly, let the younger press him back slightly and lick into his mouth, as his eyes slipped shut. It wasn't their first time doing this, and the boy watching knew that, but it was the first time that Minghao had… used it like this. Used it against him. Wonwoo’s fingers were curled into his shirt, into his hair, and the elder was pulling him closer, closer, letting Minghao kiss him as greedily, as roughly as he wanted to. When the younger pulled away, he left the other boy’s cheeks flushed a deep red and his eyes glazed over and his lips already bruising, as they quirked into a dazed smile.

Until Mingyu spoke up.

“Seungcheol-hyung! Minghao’s being mean again!”

Minghao reveled in the flush on Mingyu’s cheeks, the way that his pupils dilated enough to be seen across the room, as he fumbled for his voice.

Something seemed to click for Wonwoo at the sound, his eyes widening and snapping back into focus, as he tried to sit all the way back up. “Okay, that… That wasn't supposed to go that far.” He sounded breathless, rushed, and Minghao just longed to make him more so. Especially because he was not going to let him take the other’s side in this - so help him, he was going to win this argument. “Mingyu, I'm s-”

He crashed their lips together harder this time, pinning him down against the couch and all but straddling his lips, licking and sucking and biting at his lips until he could feel him giving in again, until his own kisses opened up as he melted beneath him.

“What's going on?”

As soon as the door opened, Minghao moved - by the time that the words were out of the eldest’s mouth, he was sitting innocently next the Wonwoo, the rapper still laying on his back, skin burning hot and crimson as he fought for air.

“Nothing, Seungcheol-hyung!” the youngest chirped, too bright, too sweet.

Seungcheol had immediately moved to Mingyu’s back, resting his chin on his shoulder and beginning to wrap his arms around his waist, only for the taller to slip out of his hold. He ducked behind him, nearly crouching so that he could actually hide himself entirely.

“W… What?” The eldest tried to just twist to look at him to no avail, and so turned around to fully face him, instead. “Mingyu, what’s wrong?”

Mingyu was still in that awkward crouch, but it blocked Minghao’s view of him, and he figured that that was the goal. “Minghao is being mean again…”

“What’s he doing?” Seungcheol sounded concerned, but his voice was softer than it should have been. Like he wasn’t taking it as seriously has he could have, and already, Minghao felt a little bit relieved.

“He… Just… Just teasing, I guess…”

That… had not been the answer that Minghao was expecting. Mingyu normally stood up for himself more, even more than necessary, pointing out and exaggerating everything that he did to bother him in an attempt to get whomever he managed to call over on his side. It normally didn’t work, because Minghao knew too well how to counter it, but he had never just… not tried.

It took a second for the younger to hide his surprise, but luckily, it took longer for Seungcheol to turn around, his attention still on the taller.

“Hey, relax…” He laughed softly, shaking his head as he helped the reluctant younger boy up. “He was just teasing, right?” He wrapped an arm around Mingyu’s waist as he turned his body toward the other two, even with his eyes still focused on him. “Don’t get so upset! It’s no big deal, Gyu.” His arm was looped around behind him, hand disappearing behind his back, probably rubbing those small, gentle circles that always made the taller relax.

“Yeah… Yeah, you’re right.” But his voice was too soft, the tension leaving his muscles much more slowly than usual.

Before Minghao could wonder much more about it, Seungcheol’s eyes finally rested on them. “And Minghao, go easy on him, okay? He’s soft,” he teased gently, grinning widely up at the taller, and the youngest found himself wondering if his smile back seemed a little bit strained.

No, he had to be imagining things.

“Of course! I know just how soft he is, hyung.” His smile was too bright, too warm, too… innocent, as he looked from Seungcheol to Mingyu. “I promise I won’t push him too hard.”

“Thank you.” Seungcheol’s grin just brightened at the words, only wavering when his eyes finally landed on the boy beside him. “Wonwoo, are you okay? You look really flushed…”

“What?” Something in the other’s eyes finally clicked, finally coming back into the present situation from wherever his thoughts had drifted to, at the mention of his name. “I- Yeah.” He forced himself to sit up, and if Seungcheol noticed the way that his chest was moving too fast, the way that his lips were already beginning to purple, the way that his pupils were blown far, far too wide, he didn’t let it show. “Yeah, I’m fine!”

Minghao wondered how oblivious Seungcheol really must have been, because he just brightened right back up into that huge grin. “Alright, great! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go check on Jihoon!” At least that overbearing smile wavered a bit then. “See if he’s eaten today…” And with that, he ducked out, leaving Mingyu clearly tensing back up as his eyes began to widen, taking all of three seconds before he ducked out, as well.

Okay, something was definitely wrong.

But before Minghao could think on it too much, Wonwoo was shifting, curling back into him, resting his head on his shoulder and very successfully getting his attention.

“Is this okay?” His breathing was still uneven and too heavy, cheeks flushed, pale, pale fingers reaching for his own, and Minghao felt protests dying in his throat.

“I… Yeah, it’s fine.” That angelic smile dropped the moment that Seungcheol left the room. Wonwoo knew him too well to believe it most of the time, anyway.

“Good. Wouldn’t have moved away, anyway.” His tone was light, in spite of the clear lack of breath, as he smiled softly to himself. But then he laced their fingers together, nuzzling into his shoulder so that the bone brushed his cheek and his hair brushed the younger’s neck, and he found himself tensing again.

“Okay, too much. Can you move a li-” But as Minghao tried to scoot away, tried to pull his hand back, Wonwoo looked up at him with hopeful eyes, pupils still blown wide and red, parted lips and Jesus, why did he even try any more? “I… Fuck, nevermind.”

Again, the elder laughed softly, again mostly to himself, as he made himself comfortable against him. “You’re being so nice to me today.”

Minghao coughed, choking slightly on a breath of air. “Am I?” That… didn’t sound like a good thing.

“Yeah… Yeah, you are.” He couldn’t make out Wonwoo’s tone. He couldn’t figure out what he was thinking…

“Then I have to fix that.” He shouldered him gently, against the line of his cheek in a way that couldn’t have felt comfortable, but he didn’t pull away.

“Hey, Minghao.” The younger’s brow furrowed in confusion at the pointedness of the statement, especially when the elder was staring down at their hands, refusing to look up at him. “You keep saying we aren’t exclusive, right?”

“I… Yes?” It was something that Minghao had pointed out over and over, whenever he felt Wonwoo start to get too physically affectionate for him, whenever he found himself gravitating too close to Hansol or Seokmin or Junhui. It seemed to be something that Wonwoo understood, so why was he asking about it so… pointedly? “Why?”

The silence was too lengthy to be comfortable, lengthy enough for Minghao to actually feel some concern begin to build up in his chest, before Wonwoo opened his mouth. “You just… act like it sometimes, is all.”

Minghao wrinkled his nose, at the thought. He didn’t understand what he meant, but he knew that it wasn’t good, especially for himself. That wasn't… him. He couldn't do that. “I have to fix that, too…”

Another long silence, another awkward moment that had Minghao wondering if he should be worried and deciding against it. If Wonwoo had something he needed to tell him, he would… Right?

“Yeah, I guess you do.”

 


End file.
